Sirius Star Trilogy: Maiden Lord
by Yami Lobo Schwarz
Summary: When a demon is put in Sesshômaru care for two years, new things stir up. Will it be love or something deeper...? Or maybe hatred and anger. But only time will tell as bonds are tested in the first of the Stars!
1. Prologue: Dog Star Flower

Of course I don't own anything that relates to InuYasha; I just have Sesshômaru as my Oniichan. I am a loyal fan to him and I don't care what others say. In my mind, all that love the characters have their own "version" of the character all to themselves. But if any of you try to steal my dearest Oniichan, I'll make sure you don't see another day. Wow, my split versions haven't showed up yet-I spoke too soon.  
  
Hiei: Don't tell me she's spewing this "split version" crap again  
  
Sango: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Kagome: She might have a point, although, wouldn't she have a version of InuYasha as well?  
  
Kurama: Theoretically, yes. But maybe her version was lost or pushed into some corner of her psychotic mind when we came.  
  
YLS: COOLEY-FOOLEY OR SQUIDGY-SQUIDGY!?!?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sesshie: I really regret letting her watch FLCL xx  
  
YLS: ONIIIIIICHAAAAAAN!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!  
  
Kurama: It is clearly impossible for that emotion to come to you when he was only gone for two minutes.  
  
YLS: A smarty-pants like you wouldn't be able to comprehend it!  
  
Kurama's body becomes shadowed and his eyes gleam red.  
  
Kurama: Mother…  
  
YLS: 0 A heh, heh, heh…I think it's time for a fanfic  
  
All (except Sesshie, who is calming the kitsune) : Agreed!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Prologue of Dog Star Trilogy-Maiden-Lord:  
  
'Hn. You want me to watch over this "Dog Star Flower" until you get back with a suitable mate for her?' The demon-lord huffed with a very high-class tone. He stared at the raccoon hanyou in front of him. It was rather annoying and that added to the fact that he was not very…"fond" of hanyou in the first place.  
  
'Exactly, milord. It shouldn't take me long. Maybe two years at the most; nothing but a minute compared to your lifespan.'  
  
'Ah ha.' He pondered the thought for a moment and looked over the raccoon's shoulder at the large budded lily. 'Alright. But I can do with what I want if you have not returned after two years.'  
  
'Of course, Lord Sesshômaru!' He piped.  
  
'Excellent. NOW GET OFF OF MY LAND!' He snarled, flashing his unnaturally sharp teeth.  
  
The hanyou squeaked and ran away. He snorted softly and walked towards the lily bud. 'This does not look like it is anything special-'  
  
The petals of the lily unfurled at his feet. He watched in icy silence as a figure that smelled like a demon pulled itself out of the pistil (not a gun, pistol, but the female sex organ of a plant). The stamens (man organ) showered down a thick white powder that shrouded the figure so he could not see. The smell was overwhelming and made Sesshômaru feel as if he was getting high ( sniff Hmm, highlighter LOL).   
  
The powdery mist fell and what Sesshômaru saw almost startled him. A female demon, older than InuYasha but younger than him, had stepped out. Her woman's kimono had was red with a white and yellow sakura pattern; she wasn't married or being courted. Her ears were long and slender with a tuft of silvery hair tucked behind each. Her mane was tan with thin streaks of silver. A blue-green, tear-shaped jewel glittered on the middle of her forehead. Green, curved triangles marked the sides of her face. Her eyes shined a bright goldenrod though the light in her eyes showed sadness and injury. Her scent… couldn't be determined. 'What is the title you are called?' He asked in his icy voice.  
  
The she-demon lowered her head slightly but glared at him. He returned her gaze. Everything froze as they engaged in silent, demonic combat. Flames and shadows appeared behind his pupils as waves crashed around trees behind hers. The demon-lord pushed a little more of his willpower into their skirmish.  
  
The she-demon cried out in pain and lowered her gaze. Sesshômaru inclined his head and called for Jaken. The green, icky, bumpy, thingy hopped to his master's side and shouted 'Hai, Sesshômaru-sama.'  
  
'Take this "Flower" to the room prepared for her. Have the mu'onna draw a bath and allow her to wear whatever she pleases; I mean WHATEVER.'  
  
The G.I.B.T nodded and leaded the she-demon out of the garden and into the castle. Sesshômaru remembered something. 'And Jaken- '  
  
'Hai?'  
  
'Female servants only.'  
  
'Hai, Sesshômaru-sama.' 


	2. Chapter 1: Demon Diary Entry I

Dog Star Trilogy: Maiden-Lord  
  
Chapter 1: My Diary  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The stupid hanyou dumped me somewhere, again. This time it's with some 'Lord of the Western Lands'. I ought to kill 'im next time. Maybe I can escape from this place too. I will never be tied down by marriage…though…I miss my mother. Oh, how terrible it is to be a bastard, and I've said it so many times. My mother just spent one night with another demon and there I was. This "lord" is okay looking but strong. Stronger than I am. His flames destroyed my forest and his shadows invaded my ocean. I actually connected to his soul thanks to the Jewel. I was scared for the first time in a while. It was dark, oh so dark, but there was light, and a fang and a memory of some people that are very dear to him-but I couldn't reach it. He doesn't want to be healed. I have seen that he is drowning in his own poison and he needs to shed it or share it with someone. But he'll be destroyed if he heals too quickly. Little by little, I might heal the poison or take it into my own body. I might. I think his lord's name is-Sesshômaru…  
  
Strength into Dreams  
  
Dreams into Strength  
  
My thoughts, my heart  
  
A dreaded Labyrinth 


	3. Chapter 2: Of Dream Strength and Jewels

Sirius Star Trilogy: Maiden-Lord  
  
Chapter 2: Of Dream Strength and Jewels  
  
-------------------------  
  
She looked down at the bowl of rice in front of her. The she-demon stared at the lord then gracefully put her chopsticks down. 'In my years as a demon, I have never met a demon lord who treats other demons to human food.' She complained to him in a firm voice.  
  
'You are not a noble demon to me, but a prisoner and a servant. The accursed hanyou gave no details as to how I should treat you and what you should eat, therefore, you can choose not to eat the "human" food or you choose to starve.'  
  
'I'll take the latter, "Milord." '  
  
'You dare mock my title?'  
  
'That and more.'  
  
'You have spunk, I'll give you that, but other than that, you're just a normal demon.'  
  
'I have more than enough power to take a form like yours!'  
  
Sesshômaru smirked. The winner of a demon battle was usually who stayed calm the most. The she-demon was starting to get angered and excited; not a good candidate for a battle of great proportion. Excited demons would get pumped with adrenaline and go berserk, eventually injuring themselves instead of their opponent. "She'll probably start changing into her true form," He thought, "I'm amazed she's kept her scent and name hidden from me this long. It matters not, I'll find out in a matter of seconds…"  
  
Sesshômaru glared at her fiercely and they engaged in combat again, but this time, psychological. He broke the barrier of her mind with ease; it was really as though it had been temporarily weakened just for his entrance. His subconscious-self looked around. Where there was darkness in his mind, hers seemed to reflect light; his tiny bit of light had darkness in her mind instead. It was if her mind was a reflection of his. "Two sides of the same gold coin-" The S.C demon-lord thought. He shook his head and listened for what he wanted. Sesshômaru swiveled his ears slightly until he picked up a voice. It was feminine, soft as satin, smooth as silk, delicate and beautiful; there was truly only one way to explain it and that was-angelic. It was like honey to his ears. The voice whispered two words to him and he had found what he needed. His subconscious-self flew/swam in between the barriers of their minds. He used some of his power to repair hers and sank into his own mind.  
  
'Yume Chakra of the MoriUmi no Tama, I presume. Amazing that you actually have a last name.' Sesshômaru took a sip of the glass of sake in front of him.  
  
'How could you-'  
  
'You did not think, that with all of my vast power, I would have no way to find out such as your name and other such menial information about you.' He sighed as if she was annoying him, 'Since you are of noble blood after all, I believe it is in the lord's code of honor to train you.'  
  
'HUH!? WHAT'RE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!?!?'  
  
'That jewel on your forehead is the MoriUmi no Tama. It signifies noble birth. I have the YamiTigre (sorry guys, I forgot how to say "tiger" in Japanese, so, so sorry! ) no Tama. It gives me the power of poison just as the MoriUmi no Tama gives you the power of healing.  
  
'You have my lands' polar opposite and my powers' opposite as well. When you come of age, the panther youkai that are ruling the East will have no choice but to step down.'  
  
Sesshômaru took note of Yume flinching when he mentioned the panthers. 'Go down to the kitchen and tell Jaken I sent you.' He got up from the table, 'I will be expecting you before Amateratsu touches the earth.'  
  
The inuyoukai padded out of the room and left Yume to her thoughts. 


End file.
